


Possessed Sex

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [205]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Consensual Possession, Multi, Possessed Sam, Possession, Smut, Top Meg, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ow about a SamXMegXCas fic where Sam likes Meg to possess him during sex? She makes sure he's awake and consenting, but he likes to have her essence inside him when they make out with Cas. Sam likes to bottom and Meg likes to top, so they switch things up but Cas is more than happy either way, being together with his two loves simultaneously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed Sex

“Sam’s in here, loving every second of us fucking you, Cas.” It was Sam’s voice that purred in Cas’ ear, but everything about it was Meg. “He loves watching me fuck you like this. Says it gets him hard.”

Cas moaned as Sam’s body rocked into him again, cock moving over his prostate, and making him see stars.

Normally, Sam bottomed. And sometimes, when Meg possessed Sam, she would have him bottomed, because she loved feeling Sam’s ass get filled up. But sometimes, like now, she got Sam to top, because together, they would fuck Cas until he was a panting and moaning mess.

Cas groaned, and gave a light clench around Sam’s cock.

 _Jesus, get him to do that again._  Sam said.

“Do it again, Cas. Sam wants to feel it again.” Meg ordered.

Cas clenched around Sam’s cock, and Meg moaned, hearing Sam’s moan inside.

“Fuck, Cas…that’s exactly how we like it.” Meg grunted. She made Sam’s hands wrap around Cas’ waist, as Sam’s body continued to fuck Cas.

Meg listened to happy moan after happy moan, as Sam watched his own cock split Cas open, lube slicking the way, the slap of flesh on flesh filling each person completely.

 _Give a few fast thrusts Meg._  Sam said.

Meg followed Sam’s ordered, and the two listened to Cas’ cries of pleasure.

_Fuck, I love these moments._

“Sam loves this.” Meg said again. “I do too.”

“A-agreed… _aahh_ ….” Cas moaned. Meg wished she could watch Sam in control of his body, jacking off over Cas, who was begging and moaning for more, more, more.

 _Next time, Meg._  Sam said, hearing Meg’s thoughts.  _I’ll let you have that next time._

Meg grinned, knowing that Cas would love for that to happen next time they did something like this.

“Meg…Sam….oh god.” Cas groaned. “I’m…I’m gonna come.”

_Not yet._

“Not yet, Cas, baby. We’re far from being done with you.” Meg said.

She listened to Sam hum in delight and Cas gave a moan, rolling his hips back on his lovers cock, craving and loving the touches that the both of them gave.


End file.
